Before Furs: Lavender's Story
by Empoleonmaster23
Summary: The origin of the Furs character, Lavender. Reading the original story is recommended for the story to make sense. This is my first story and I hope readers will enjoy. (No longer canon)
1. America: Before

**This is the first in a series of stories depicting the origins of the Furs characters. After the removal of the original story, they might not make as much sense, however, it will in due time. They will be told in predominantly first person as well as, sometimes, a little third person. Each story will have two chapters in America, with the rest being set in Europe. Each chapter will have a mini segment at the start, involving Foxtrot and the character in question. Before I start, I apologise if my first person writing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Lavender's POV)

Somebody's coming inside. I wonder who it is? Oh, it's Foxtrot!

"Hi Foxtrot!" I say happily. I think I'm blushing a little!

"Hey Lavender" He says smiling. He's cute.

"Shouldn't you be in your 'room' ?" I ask

"Mangle let me out for a while." He replies. I wonder why?

"Ok, what brings you to my room?" I ask him.

"Well…" he hesitates. I wonder what he's going to say?

"…I want to know how you ended up here." I guess I'll tell him.

"Ok, but be prepared for a long story," I say.

"I am."

"Foxtrot, I'll only tell you the most important bits of what happened before I arrived here"

"Ok" he says. Here I go.

* * *

(Begin story)

* * *

 _I remember the day of the explosion like it was yesterday._ I woke up. Time to go to school I thought. I got up and got dressed for school. I walked out into the kitchen and saw my parents still weren't up. I grabbed some bread and the toaster to make some toast. My brother walked down from his room, he walked straight past me, grabbed a box of cornflakes and continued on to watch TV. _It was the last time he would do that you know Foxtrot. The last time._ I swear he'll become obese with that lifestyle I thought. My toast popped up, so I grabbed it and went into the dining room. I started to eat but then my sister, Chelsea, began crying. _The final cry I would hear_. I climbed up the stairs to find she had spat out her pacifier( _Foxtrot: "Pacifier?" Lavender: "A dummy. Now do you want listen or not?")_ , which caused her to wake up and cry. I gave her back the pacifier and went back out to finish eating. When I did finish my breakfast, I stood up. I placed my books, my iPad and lunch into my bag. I ran up the stairs and told my parents that I was leaving. I went back down the stairs and grabbed my bag. My brother, Harry, was still watching TV and the cornflakes were everywhere. I couldn't wait till he was in trouble for being late to school. I ran outside onto the bus and sat down. 'The same as always, just the way I like it' I thought. _Who knew it would be my last routine morning?_

I had sat down next to my best friend, Hannah. We started chatting about things like who the cutest boy is and what's in fashion.

 _Foxtrot: "How is this important?"_

 _Lavender" Shhhh! It just is!"_

We arrived at school ( _for the last time_ ) and so, we walked inside. I saw my boyfriend, Carl walking toward me. I ran over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey darling" he said.

"Hey Carl!" I said smiling.

"I got something I want to ask you Eliza" he said, seemingly nervous.

"Yes" I asked him. 'I hope this what I think it is!'.

"Tonight…" he paused "willyougooutwithmeonadate"

"Pardon?"

"Tonight…" he paused again, but for longer" will you…"

"Yes?"

"Go out"

"Yessss?"

"With me on a date?"

"Oh my god YES!" I yelled.

"How about… tomorrow" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok, meet me outside your house, at 5:30pm tomorrow" he told me happily.

"Ok" I said. _That was our final conversation before the explosion._

I skipped over to my locker and chucked my bag in. I took my books out and shut the locker. I went to my home room and started to wait. Hannah walked over to me and asked me what I talked about with Carl. _I didn't want to tell her then. I didn't know I wouldn't get the chance._

"Just life" I replied.

"Ok". She shrugged and walked inside. I followed her. We sat down in our seats, with our friends, as the teacher started roll-call. We started the first subject of the day and let the day drag on. _Our last regular day_. At lunch, I sat with my friends and we started talking. We organised to meet on the weekend( _though I would never see them again)._ Once we had finished talking, I left to find Carl but couldn't do so and thus, when we went in, I was a bit lonely. _I didn't know what true loneliness was until after the explosion though_.

After school that day, I got on the bus and drove home. I walked inside and put my bag in my room. I grabbed my Girl Scout uniform and while setting it out, I saw it was dirty and went down into the basement to clean it. _That saved me, you know. But I won't ruin it yet_. I turned on the washing machine and walked back up the stairs. I picked up my iPad and played games until dinner was ready. I went to the dining room and waited for the food to be served. While eating dinner my dad told us about the air strike on the resistance leader's hideout that night. After dinner, I went down to get my uniform. I accidentally shut the door and while getting my uniform I heard a massive explosion. I ran up, opened the door and then I realised what had happened. The air strike had gone wrong. Everyone I knew had died!

* * *

(End Story)

* * *

"It's ok, Lavender!" Foxtrot says. I stare into his eyes. My teary eyes reflecting into his.

"I know it must be hard, remembering your friends and family! It's ok if you don't want to continue."

"No" I say. I think I will. Maybe it will do some good for me?

"Anyway" Foxtrot says. I think he's leaving.

He continues" I better report back to Mangle. I don't want to get in trouble."

"I'm sorry I didn't finish my story." I say.

"How about I ask Mangle if you can come down to my cell to tell me the rest?"

"Sure" I say. It couldn't hurt, I guess.

"Bye!" He says.

* * *

(A few hours later)

* * *

Huh?

"Who's that?" I ask.

"It's me, Mangle!" Of course.

"Hey Mangle!"

"Foxtrot asked me if you could go down to his cell, and I was wondering why?"

"I was telling him how I arrived here and didn't finish."

"Ah."

"So…can I?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks" I say happily

"Just don't tell him that thing"

"I won't"

"Ok, see you Lavender!"

"Bye, Mangle". She's gone. Guess I better get some rest.

* * *

 **So did you like it? This is only the start of, what I hope, to be a great series. Leave a review stating any improvements. Don't forget this my first chapter of my first story, so criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to check out the original story.**


	2. America: After

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of the origins of Lavender! Thanks Mike the Night Guard for that feedback. I really don't think I'm that good. Anyway, time to get on with the story.**

* * *

Wow. I didn't know it was so dirty down here. I'm just gonna ignore that. Where was Foxtrot's cell? Ah, here it is!

"Foxtrot?"

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Lavender."

"Thank-god, I though it was Mangle, coming to torture me in her own 'special' way."

"Would you like me to sit down?"

"Sure" he says bluntly. I see why. This bed is horrible. They really didn't give him any comforts, did they?

"Are you going to sit next to me or what?"

"Ok"

"Ok, lets go. And no interrupting!"

* * *

I walked down my street. The houses, all shells. Almost no people left. It was horrible.

I wondered how I would survive, with all the food and water being contaminated with radiation. I looked up and down every street, around every corner, searching for other people. I found a few people, mostly doing similar things to myself. Then I realised the scope of it all. It wasn't just like that there, oh no. It was all of America, covered by radiation.

Some people walked toward me. They asked me some questions, like how I survived and if I had shelter. I told them how I had been in our concrete basement when the explosion happened. I couldn't answer the question because ( _at the time_ ) I didn't know if I truly did have a shelter that wasn't pouring radiation. Thankfully though, they offered to shelter me, as well as many others, in a shelter made of thick concrete. I followed them, toward the school, until they stopped at another shell house. They went into the rubble and I heard a loud sound. I went in and saw a concrete door, open on the floor. _Now I think about it, they must have been either really paranoid or very well prepared_. I went in and someone shut the doors. I walked down a small corridor and saw the few people left in the town. I looked around and saw a spot where I could sit down and rest over-night. I sat down and soon I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up. I went to pick up my clothes, which I laid out last night. Except I didn't grab my clothes. I grabbed someone else's back.

"Ow!" They said. I realised that I was still in the bunker. Someone stood up among all the sitting bodies.

"Attention everyone." Most of the people looked toward the man.

"I apologise, but everyone must leave. This bunker is not sustainable for this many people. You will need to leave and find your own shelter. So get up and prepare yourselves to leave. You have ten minutes."

I got up and looked around, before anyone else could get up, to try and find anyone I knew. I scoured the faces but nobody was there. I ran outside and once again started looking for others and shelter. I then remembered something. I remembered that thick concrete can stop lots of radiation which was why my concrete basement saved me. I decided I needed to find a concrete structure that was protected to make sure that I didn't get radiation poisoning. I walked around and found someone's house, whose basement was sealed. I kept looking for another, thicker place but did not find one. I opened up the basement and climbed inside. I shut the door and attempted to see. I found a flashlight and lit up the room. I saw sleeping bags, tinned food and even a working tap! I opened a tin of food and ate the contents before filling it with water. I looked around to find where the water was coming from. I found a tank of water which must have been filled prior to the explosion but wasn't contaminated due to it's location. I thought that since the food and water was uncontaminated, that it was definitely a protected location. _It was…but radiation is persistent_. I looked at the food on the shelves. There seemed to be enough for a few days but then I would have to go out and hunt for food. I got out a sleeping bag, unfurled it and waited for the nightmare to end.

 _Each morning from then on, I would go outside and look around for anything I could find before taking it back to my basement home. Vegetables, Fruit, pretty much anything that was left. I would go inside and place it a pile for when I ran out of tinned food. I would then go and look for other people. That became my daily routine. For one and a half years. Until something big happened._

* * *

I got up and followed my new daily routine Eat, Hunt, Dump etc. until I saw something really frightening. I walked along the streets, as usual, when I saw something dash behind a house. I crept over toward the house and looked around the side where I saw something. _That's all I can describe it as_. Something. I circled it, trying to see what it was.

It looked like a deformed bear, but with human like tendencies. Then it looked at me. Right in the eyes. It stared me down, before speaking. _That really surprised me, I thought it wouldn't be able too._

"Eliza?"

"Wha?!"

"It's me, Carl!" It croaked.

"Carl?"

"Please help me Eliza! I'm in pain!"

"I don't know how Carl!"

"Then how are you normal?"

"I got lucky"

"Ok then." He said. He started creeping toward me, step by step.

"What are you doing Carl?!" I asked in alarm.

"If you can't help me, I don't need you anymore."

I started to run away, toward my safe place, but Carl was faster, mowing me down in seconds. He jumped on me, pinning me on the spot. He opened his horribly disfigured mouth and leaned in. I waited until he was centimetres away from my head, before head-butting him. He reeled back in pain, giving me a chance to escape. I ran into a shell and looked for a weapon. I heard a massive crash come from the front of the house, hasting my search for a weapon. I spotted a slab of concrete lying on the ground, coming from the wall that took the full blast of the explosion. I ran over and picked up the piece of concrete. Carl burst through the wall and bolted toward me. I smashed the concrete against his head and he crumpled onto my feet. I poked him. He didn't react. He was dead.

I slowly made my way back to the basement, constantly questioning why Carl had mutated into that monster. I thought about all the different reasons when I came across one thing that I hadn't noticed till then. All the people I did find seemed to be uncomfortable in some way, especially around the head and butt. I went into my bunker and sat down. I jumped back up and looked at the ground where I sat. There was nothing there. I got into my sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. It took awhile, due to a horrible headache, but I got there.

 _I had the headache for weeks on end before something happened. I started to grow ears. Just two little was it. But they were there. And they were painfully tender._

* * *

4 months later

* * *

There was a loud crash outside. I looked up to the doorway above me. I heard something making it's way toward the door. It barged in and I curled into a ball. It ran down toward me and touched my chin. I looked up. It was another human.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm here looking for survivors and your coming with me." He said. He started walking outside, so I jumped up and followed him cautiously. We went outside and I saw many people, all huddling in a group. I joined them and stood next to a girl with pink hair. The man who had found me stood in front of the group and announced that the group would be getting on a rescue plane, just outside of town. We started walking down the road toward our saviour.

"Ok, I'm gonna get some lunch."

"Don't forget to come back and finish."

"I won't." I really like Foxtrot. He's cute and thoughtful. I just wish he wouldn't stuff up so much so I could chat to him more.

"See you soon" I say.

"See ya!"

* * *

 **So did you like it? I might incorporate some foreshadowing things to Furs in the next chapter. Also, I need story ideas! Please leave a review with feedback and an idea, if you can think of one.**

 **Until next time, Empoleonmaster23 out.**


	3. Europe

**I'm back! Here's the third chapter of Lavender's origins. This also might have some foreshadowing to future events in Furs, so be warned.**

* * *

Ah. I feel much better with food in my stomach. Better get back to Foxtrot. It really gets the weight off my chest, telling my story to someone.

"I'm back"

"Hey Lavender"

"Have they fed you yet?"

"No"

"Well, I snuck you some food"

"Thanks, I'm starving!"

"Well come on and sit up here already, and then I'll get started."

* * *

 _We were finally getting out of America. After more than a year of hiding, I could finally get back into society and thrive. I didn't know would end up here, hiding not from radiation, but from people._

* * *

I got up onto the plane and sat down at the back. I watched the barren landscape fly past as we took off, knowing I would never see it again. I settled down and decided to have a chat with the girl next me, the one with pink hair.

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Mary, what about you?

"I'm Eliza"

"So, how did you survive?" _This had become a common question between people who hadn't met_

"I was in my basement when the explosion happened."

"Same here, I guess we were lucky."

"Who's the boy next to you? "

"Oh, that's Alex, my boyfriend" Mary said. Alex waved hello and shook my hand. I looked at his head. Nothing. I looked at Mary's head. Even with the hat she was wearing on, it looked irregular.

"Mary, can I please see under your hat?"

"Sure, but don't let anyone else see." She lifted the hat up slightly and my jaw dropped. She had pink and white ears poking from her head, substantially larger than my little buds. She dropped the hat back.

"You think that's weird?" she asked. She pulled the back of her pants out, slightly exposing her butt. Just above her butt though, was a pink and white tail, which seemed to still be growing. I realised then why my butt hurt if I sat down at the wrong angle. I too, was growing a tail. I looked down and saw the beginnings of a tail, purple in colour.

"Do you think this means-" I began.

"That the radiation caused us to mutate? Yes." finished Alex.

"But I don't understand, why hasn't Alex grown 'features'?"

"Ah, but…" He leaned in. "…I have magic."

"Prove it!" I say. He snapped his fingers and my hair turned yellow. He snapped them again and it turned back to black.

"Cool! Can you change it to purple, I've always wanted purple hair?" I asked. He snapped his finger a third time and, sure enough, I had purple hair. I thank him and start playing games on the TV screens. Before I knew it though, we were there.

* * *

We touched down in Heathrow and were immediately taken out toward a hospital. We were checked up on, especially for radiation poisoning. I saw Mary slip away, probably because of her ears. I slowly slipped after her, trying to get away. I saw the back guard was missing and so ran away, as fast as I could. I followed Mary around a corner and sat next to a pole.

"Do you think anyone followed us?" whispered Mary.

"No, now lets go!" said someone else. They ran down into the darkness of alleyway, disappearing into the night. I ran after them, attempting to follow their footsteps, but I lost them in the busy streets. I wandered alone, in a city I did not know, trying to find somewhere to sleep. I stopped at a dip in a wall outside a Waitrose waiting for the night to end.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

I climbed out of the dip and started walking through the streets, searching for Mary and her friend.

"Hey! Eliza!"

"Who's that?"

"Come in here and I'll show you." the person said. I went inside and looked at the person. It was Alex!

"Alex?"

"If you want to know where Mary is, I don't know!"

"Was that you with Mary last night?"

"So you followed us, huh?"

"Yeah, but I lost you guys in the city"

"Ok then."

"So what are we going to do about Mary?"

"I dunno, but we need food. Have you found any money?"

"Yeah, but only a bit." I handed him a ten pound note someone had dropped near me.

"Thanks, I'll go and get some food, you wander around to try and find Mary."

"Ok, I just have one question."

"No time for questions! Just remember to look for 6 Portobello road. That's this house." Before I could thank him, Alex walked outside leaving me to come up with a plan. Before I started planning, I had a shower and changed out of the clothes I had been wearing for ages. After I finished, I sat down and started to plan. _I'm not that good at plans, Foxtrot. My plan was to spiral. That's it. Spiralling. And what happened because of it could've gotten way out of control…_

* * *

I walked down the street, following my plan. I searched up every little alleyway, spiralling out and out. As I moved out, I noticed a car start to follow me. I thought nothing of it, and kept walking. _I should have been more careful._ I kept moving outwards and the car kept following me, turn for turn. I went down a dark alleyway and kept searching. I heard a door slam and so, I turned. I was shoved into the ground and knocked unconscious.

I woke in a dark room. I looked up and saw a man, about 25 years old, sitting on a chair near the side of the room.

"Stand" he said

"Where am-"

"STAND!" he yelled. He stood up and kicked the back of my head before sitting on the chair again. I stood up quickly as to avoid more bodily harm.

"You will do as I say, or I will cause you harm. Now strip."

"No" I replied defiantly. He jumped up from the chair and slammed me onto the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you, you are quite a pretty girl, but you will do my bidding or you will be punished!" He yelled.

"Ok" I whispered.

"I'm not so sure after what you just pulled, so I want you to do something."

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"I want you to repeat this sentence. I will be your loyal, beautiful slave that will do your every bidding."

"I will be your loyal and beautiful slave that will do your every bidding." I repeated quietly.

"Louder, and you are my slave, you won't be my slave, so say that you are my slave." he commanded. I repeated the new sentence louder than before.

"Again" I repeated myself, over and over, until I was yelling, before he was satisfied.

"Now, are you a boy or a girl?" he asked.

I tried to say girl, but instead I said "I am your loyal and beautiful slave that will do your every bidding." _I think it worked similarly to the milk trick, where because you say milk so many times, you can't help but say milk. Anyway…_

"Good…now strip." I stripped down and threw my clothes in a corner. I looked back toward the man.

"All of them!" he commanded. I turned away and took off my bra and underwear. I turned back toward him.

"Come and sit on my lap." he said creepily. I moved slowly toward him, hoping for a miracle. Suddenly, I froze.

"Come on, don't be scared." the soon to be rapist told me calmly. He got up and a confused(?) look appeared on his face. He ran out, barging through the door, as if he didn't have control of his body.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" said a voice

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I might have possibly sensed you were in trouble."

"How? I thought you could only change hair colours."

"I can do heaps more than that! I just…don't"

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I'm scared of my powers and I don't want anyone to get hurt, unless they are harming my friends, obviously."

"Thanks Alex, even though I've only known you a few days, it's nice to know I have friends in you and Mary"

"No probs, and here are your clothes"

"Thanks" I turned away from him and put my clothes back on. I looked back toward him and saw him staring into the distance.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Attempting to wipe your nude body from my mind, to protect your privacy."

"Thanks Alex!" I say. I wander over and kiss Alex on the cheek. He kisses me back and we start walking home.

" _Wait! You kissed Alex?"_

 _"Yes! And don't tell Mangle!"_

We walked into our room. We both sat on the bed and had some beer to relieve the stress of what had happened earlier. As we drained our third beer each, we thought about where Mary could be.

"Do you have any idea where Mary could be, Eliza?" Alex asked drunkenly.

"Not really, what about you?" I replied even more drunkenly

"None, I really can't imagine where she could be, even after spending so long with her."

"Let's just get to sleep and look for her in the morning."

"You know Eliza, you have a really great body." Alex said lovingly.

"Thanks Alex, you're such a sweetie" I replied.

"You know Eliza, since Mary isn't here, we can get up to some… naughty things together."

"Why not, she'll never find out." We started to 'play around' with each other until we got tired. We flopped on the bed and a snog. I fell asleep, but while I was sleeping, something happened in my mind. _I don't know what it was, and I still don't, but I think it was something to do with the snog._

 _"STOP TALKING ABOUT KISSING ALEX, LAVENDER!"_

 _"Fine! Just don't tell Mangle about it. EVER!"_

* * *

I got up in the morning to hear Alex talking to someone.

"Huh? Alex, who you talking to?"

"Eliza! Get out here!" I ran out and, sitting in one of the chairs, was Mary!

"Mary? Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"It's too long to explain now, but I'll tell you later." _She hasn't talked about it since._

"Ok then. Good that we finally found you Mary."

"Oh! Alex, tell Eliza what else you found. But you aren't gonna like it Eliza"

"Well… they want to take people away, because they have ears and tails, to 'study' them. If they find anything bad, who knows what will happen.

"That's not good. Hopefully we'll be left alone."

"I thought pretty much the same thing when Alex told me the news too."

"Anyway, girls, let's not worry about it and just continue on with our semi-normal lives. I'm sure it will be fine."said Alex cheerily. _It didn't turn out fine._

* * *

(1 month later)

* * *

"Oh. Crud." Said Mangle.

"We need to leave. Now." Said Alex urgently.

"Let me look!" I yell. I run to the paper and see the story. The caption read 'Dangerous DNA found in mutated humans.' I continued on reading. The text read ' After recent studies, a gene that allows these 'Furs' to pass on their mutations has been discovered. Cont. P3.' Below the text was a phone number to call if you had found a 'fur'.

"Come on Eliza! We have to move!"

"Coming!" We ran outside, through the many streets and out in the countryside, thinking we were unsafe in the city. We came out into a clearing and rested for a while, using lookouts, after our getaway. _I'm still surprised we didn't encounter anything over the day long trip._

"Hey!"

"Who's that? I asked.

"Hi! I'm Phil! What are you guys doing out here?" he asked.

"Hey! You're like us! Kinda."

"Wait! You guys are Furs?! Didn't think I'd find anyone else like me." he said happily. Mary woke up, because of the volume of Phil's voice.

"Who's this, Eliza?"

"His name is Phil, and he's like us Mary! Kinda."

"What's up with you head, Phil?" Mary asked.

"I don't know! It's really painful though. and my body feels like it's melting, 24/7"

"Ok Eliza, go wake up Alex and get him to do that thing."

"Ok" I say. I walk over to Alex and shake him awake.

"I'm awake! Stop shaking me!"

"Ok Alex, now just do your thing." Alex finished stretching and started to concentrate. _I have to admit, it looked like he was constipated._ I heard a message in my ears, in Alex's voice. It played ' All fellow mutants. If you are able to hear this message, I want to follow the message to a clearing in a forest, where you'll meet with others, just like you. We will build a colony, and have proper lives again. Heed this warning though, if you do choose not to join us, you will most likely be captured and studied. Please heed this message and come as quickly as you can. That is all, so start your journey!'

"Wow Alex!" That was…inspiring!"

"Thanks Eliza, Only mutants will be able to hear that for miles."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait" says Mary.

* * *

(2 days later)

* * *

"Alright! That should be the last of my message listeners."

"Ok Eliza, Alex, lets make this colony!" Mary walked up to the top of a rock and started making a speech.

"Hey Eliza. You're a great friend"

"Thanks Alex, you too. I wouldn't be here without your leadership skills and initiative."

"Actually, you should thank Mary for that, she taught me how to be a good leader."

"I will."

"AND WE ALL COULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT THE HELP OF MY FRIENDS, ELIZA AND ALEX! GET UP HERE GUYS!" We climbed up onto of the rock and finished off the speech.

"One last thing everybody," Alex started " we are no longer going to use birth names. Please pick your new names and write them on the register to the left." With that we stepped down.

"Lets go write down our new names down." I said excitedly. I ran over to the register and thought about what my name could be. _The reason I chose Lavender was because I had purple ears and a purple tail and my favourite flower was Lavender. Anyway…_

I finished writing my new name down and ran back over to Mary and Alex.

"Oh yeah, one thing. After you've picked your new name, you nor anyone else will be able to say your old name, only your new name. Expect if you tell someone about these times. Then it is allowed."

"Could've told me before Alex! But it doesn't matter, I'm happy with my new name."

"Which is?" asked Mary.

"Lavender"

"Cool! I'm gonna go over and register my new name and then we can go into our new home." Mary walked away.

"So Alex, what's your new name gonna be?"

"I don't need one. I'm special!"

"Ok!"

"Mary climbed back up onto the rock.

"Has everyone registered their new name?" A loud cry of yes echoed.

"Then let's go into our new home. Alex, if you please." Alex clicked his fingers and suddenly, we were in a cave.

"Welcome to the Caves!" Mary said excitedly.

"Everyone gets their own room, there is a dining hall and many other social places. Also, (finger snap) you all get some magic, including future members, but you have to discover what it is! ENJOY!" announced Alex. Everyone bolted to check out the area. I turned to Alex and Mary and thanked them for all of their help. I ran off to explore, like the others and found my room. _It's the one we're sitting in right now._

* * *

"And that, Foxtrot, was how I came to be part of this colony." I say.

"So… you're one of the founders?"

"Yeah. It was great back in the early colony. But relationships deteriorated between Mangle and I, so I really have no control over things now."

"I want to hear about that soon."

"Sure" I say. Why not? He seems to enjoy them. And he's cute when he's having fun.

"See you Lavender!"

"Bye!" Wow! I really do feel better getting telling someone my pain. I didn't think this stuff worked but, yeah! Maybe I should help Foxtrot with his pain…

 **Wow! 2.9 K words! I'm surprised I could do that in my third ever chapter on fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter in Lavender's origins. Also, this story sits at 150 views! Thank you to those 150 people who have read the story. I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Lavender's origins, which will be coming soon.**

 **For now, Empoleonmaster23 out.**


	4. Colony - Part 1

**I've had this sitting around in my to post list for a while. I figured I might as well post this so as to keep a steady schedule. Keep in mind that this was written before the original Furs was taken down, so the story in this will look quite different compared to the new version. Enjoy.**

* * *

What the hell is that? Hopefully it isn't Scratch banging around in the vents again. She stays in there for hours, banging away.

"Lavender?"

"Foxtrot? What are doing in there?" I ask.

"Well, I'm stuck, and I'll tell you when I'm down." I wonder why he's here. Here I go.

"Ow!" At least he's out.

"Well…you're out now, so…" I say

"I thought you'd wait longer but fine, I'll tell you now."

"Thank-you for agreeing Foxtrot, because if you didn't, I would have taken you back to your cell."

"Ok. Thanks for that."

"Reason!"

"So the reason I came is…"

WHY DID HE PAUSE!?

"Is?"

"…I wanted to hear about your life in the colony."

"Uh huh. Ok." Why not!

"Thanks!"

"Just one question, how did you fool Foxy?"

"I built myself a doppelgänger."

"I'm not sure it's going to fool Foxy for long, if at all"

"Worth a try. Anyway, I told you what I came for."

"Ok, sit down."

* * *

 _I always enjoyed the colony in the early days. We were always having fun and constantly expanding. I made lots of friends, some of whom you've met. We had great adventures and life overall was pretty good. I'll start from the first full day of life in the colony_

* * *

I walked down the hall, into the bustling dining hall. Noise blasted me as I walked in, the people talking about their stories. I walked over toward Alex, who was talking with a boy I hadn't seen before.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey Lavender."

"Who are you talking too?"

"Ah. Lavender, meet Eon"

"Pleased to meet you, Lavender"

"Same here, Eon."

"Anyway, I'll be going now Alex. See you later."

"Bye Eon. Now, what do you want Lavender?"

"I was just coming over to talk, but you seem kind of distracted "

"It's ok, trust me. Mangle is just keeping me busy, because she's decided to establish a colony election and she's determined to win."

"Mangle?"

"It's Mary's new name."

"Ok. Also, how can you say Mangle's old name?"

"It's my magic, so I can bend the rules a little."

"Ok then. What's this thing about Mangle though?"

"Mangle thought that the colony needed a leader. So she decided to hold an election and had me do up her election plan while she gets it ready."

"Huh. I wonder who'll run."

"Dunno. Anyway, I gotta go and keep organising. Sorry."

"It's ok Alex, I understand. Mangle is a little obsessive about being in charge."

"See ya Lavender."

"See you later." Alex walked off, in the opposite direction to the rooms. I turned and looked for someone else to talk to. I saw a girl, no older than myself, sitting by herself. She had red hair, with blazing red ears atop her head. She had a long graceful tail, with a pink strip running down the middle. She was very attractive, but she was all alone, as if people were intimidated by her. I walked toward her, and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Lavender" I said.

"Hey Lavender." She said with a sad tone.

"What's up? You sound sad."

"You're the only person I've talked too all day. People are intimidated by me."

"Cheer up! If people don't come to you, go to them."

"It's not that they won't talk to me, it's the way they act. I don't want to be intimidating."

"It's ok, I know how you feel. Before I was here, everyone ,excluding my friends, were intimidated by me."

"Why aren't they now?"

"I socialised more, and it changed me slightly, making me less intimidating, in a way."

"Huh. I'll try that."

"Don't need to. Look." The girl looked around and, sure enough, people were coming towards us, wanting to talk to her.

"Thank-you!"

"No problem" I said. She turned to another person to start talking. I began walk away when she called out to me.

"By the way, the name's Rose!"

"Nice meeting you Rose!"

"You too, Lavender!" On that cheery note, I left, back toward my room.

* * *

 _That was all that really happened that day. I got a visit from Eon and we had a chat but that was really it for a while. It was just really normal life, until about a month later, when Mangle finally announced the election…_

* * *

Mangle walked into the hall, slipping through the crowd. I saw her and decided to say hello.

"Hi Mangle. I haven't seen you in ages."I said. Without saying anything, she brushed past me and kept walking. She flipped a table, causing everyone to turn. She jumped up onto the table and began to talk.

"Everyone! Please quiet down!" yelled Mangle. Silence fell across the mass of people grouped in the hall.

"You might be wondering why I'm up here, talking to you. Well… The colony is going to have an election!" A stir rose amongst the people, especially among the groups of control freaks.

"We have placed a box in the corner, to your left, where you may sign up for the election. The winner of the election will be in charge of the colony for a year before another election will occur. We also have now built a new gym for those who wish to workout . Thankyou to those people that helped build it. That is all." She stepped down and walked out again. Some people got up and moved over toward the box. I walked away, following the group of people wishing to see the newly built gym. I walked inside and bumped into a girl about two years younger than myself.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" I said apologetically.

"It's ok. I'm Monners."

"Sorry to meet like this, Monners. I'm Lavender."

"Really, it's fine. You know, I really need this gym."

"How come?"

"I get really hyper when I have sugar. REALLY. HYPER."

"Well, I guess coming here would be a good idea."

"Yeah. So why are you here Lavender?"

"I guess I just wanted too see something new, after a bit of the same old thing for a month. I mean, it could be worse. We could still be in America." Monners shuddered.

"Yeah."

"So, do what do you think of this election?"

"To be honest, I don't really care, so long as life stays similar to this."

"Yeah, me too. Although I could do with some change occasionally, just to keep things fresh."

"Well I've got some 'business' to attend too. I better get going."

"Business?"

"Just some stuff with a guy called Ennard."

"Ok. See you later, I guess."

"Bye" She walked off, turning toward the area that was being dug out for new arrivials. I left the gym, wandered around aimlessly for a bit, played some games on an arcade machine someone had stolen before finally deciding to visit Rose. I knocked on her door and walked in. Rose had her head down, hard at work.

"Rose?"

"Go away. I'm working."

"It's me, Lavender"

"Oh! Come in Lavender, I have to ask you something." I closed the door and carefully avoided the many items spread over the floor. I pulled out a chair from under her desk and sat down.

"So, what's with all this stuff on the ground?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you. I want you to be my campaign manager." I raised my eyebrow quizzically.

"So you're running in the election?"

"Yeah."

"I can't see why I can't help. I mean, you have a good chance in winning, considering how the main portion of us are teenagers and how popular you are."

"Thanks Lavender, I really appreciate it. "

"No problem. So what do you want me to do?"

"Just brainstorm some ideas. I don't really have an approach yet."

"Ok" I said. I moved carefully over to the bed and brainstormed for a while.

"What have got so far Lavender?"

"Well, I'm thinking instead of making a good campaign, we should target the others and make people lose trust in them."

"Nice! Better than my idea…"

"Thanks" We cleaned up the room and started making some plans. ( _It took a few hours.)_

* * *

(A few hours later)

* * *

"Done!"

"Thanks for your help Lavender. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye!" I walked back toward my room when I saw Mangle standing outside her room. I stopped and got her attention.

"Hi Mangle!"

"Oh. Hey Lavender" she said bitterly.

"What's up?" I said concernedly.

"Oh, only just that you're running with that 'Rose' girl instead of me." I stepped back, slightly startled.

"How do you…"

"That's right! I know you were in her room, planning to run against me." I backed off a bit.

"Well…"she hissed, "… I'm going to make sure you lose. Consider our friendship terminated." She stomped off down the hall.

"Mangle…" I whispered.

* * *

 _"And that's why Mangle and I have such a bitter relationship."_

 _"Wow. I didn't know Mangle could be like that."_

 _"Neither did I until then. I tried to repair the broken bridges but she wouldn't let me do so. It only got worse because the next big thing was the election, which was about two months later. Rose and I had been doing lots of campaigning, and had won lots of support and it went down well. For us, anyway…"_

* * *

"You ok, Rose?" I asked.

"Do you think I'll win, Lavender?"

"Well, with the support you've gathered, you have quite a good chance. Even if you don't win though, you'll probably score highly against the others."

"Thanks for the support. If I do win, I have a surprise for you."

"Thanks, I guess. I'll be down in the crowd. Now go get up there!"

"I will! See you afterwards!" Rose climbed through a curtain that had been set up for the occasion. The crowd roared with affection for Rose as I slipped through the crowd. I stopped and watched the rest of the candidates come out. The first to follow Rose was Eon, followed by Mangle and a couple I didn't recognise. Everyone waited in suspense as the votes were counted and the results were announced.

"And the winner, with 63% of votes is…" the announcer paused. Mangle glanced at me and smirked.

"…Rose!" The crowd erupted with a cheer as Rose stepped forward. Mangle looked at the crowd, then at Rose and then back the crowd. She glared at me and stormed off. The other followed, but more calmly.

"Thank-you everyone! I really appreciate it. I'll make sure you are all treated well." The crowd cheered again.

"Now, get up here Lavender!" I climbed up onto the stage and turned to Rose.

"Lavender, you've helped me over these months, and I haven't returned anything for your kindness. So I decided if I won, I would make you my vice. So, Lavender, do you accept?"

"I don't know what to say! Sure, I guess! Thank you!"

"No Lavender, thank you." We walked out the back and congratulated everyone who still remained for their result. I looked around for Mangle, who had seemingly disappeared. I saw a pink thing glide through the doorway to the hall and ran out but Mangle was already gone, disappearing into thin air. I slowly walked back inside, went over to Rose and we left toward her room.

* * *

A few hours later, while heading toward my room, I heard sobbing coming from the room that was next to me. I knocked on the door and slid it open. There, in the middle of the room, was Mangle, seemly crying for no reason.

"Mangle? What's up?" She didn't respond, so I reached out for the light switch and flicked it on. She swung round and her face fell even further.

"Oh. It's you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She said as she faced the wall again

"Mangle…"

"Just shut up, okay?! I don't care what you do, just leave me alone!"

"Is this just because Rose won? It's not that important Mangle, just forget about it!"

"You don't get it, do you? I wanted to make this place, these people, great, and then you and that 'Rose' girl took that away from me!"

"Mangle, I helped Rose because she is my friend, but I think you would've been much better at the job than her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No! I won't let you fill my head with that crap! I known you're lying Lavender! Just shut your face and leave!" Mangle faced me with angry tears pouring down her face.

"Mangle, please…" She glared with no mercy, so I backed out of the room and shut the door. ( _That cemented the termination of our friendship.)_

* * *

 _"I guess that's about it for then. I think the next thing was when someone attempted to hypnotise me and abuse me."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"Don't worry Foxtrot. Just let me tell you."_

* * *

I entered Rose's new office.

"Hey Rose, how come you need me?"

"Well…", her voice lowered to a whisper ," …I think I just figured out my power"

"What is it then? I inquired.

"It's kinda hard to explain. I'll show you. Follow me." She walked out of her office and started walking slowly down the newly built hallway with me in pursuit. She stopped at a corner and waited for me to catch up.

"See him?" she asked. I peered around the corner and saw Eon walking away from us.

"What are you gonna do?

"Watch." She glanced around then fired a energy ball at Eon. It struck him and he stopped mid-stride. He shook his head and stood there, dazed. We ran down to him and made sure no-one was watching. Rose stepped in front of him and began speaking.

"Hey there Eon, would you care to go and get us some refreshments?" She said in a tone I didn't recognise.

"S-s-sure R-rose. Wha-What would y-you l-like?" He blushed heavily as he spoke.

"I don't really care, just go get us something."

"O-o-okay" He walked off toward the dining hall.

"Cool, huh?"

"So you basically seduced him with that energy ball?"

"That's correct. Well, it starts off like that, but eventually just turns into mind control if you keep it up for a bit. You basically control them. They aren't aware of it either, so you can do as you wish."

"Wait, you aren't planning something with this knowledge, are you?"

"No. Probably not. Maybe an alternate me will though."

"Oh, Eon is coming back. Stop talking about it." Eon stopped and handed us some water.

"H-here you g-go."

"Thank you Eon, now you go and continue what you were doing before." Rose said.

"O-okay." He started walking back down the hallway. We went around the corner and headed toward Rose's room to chill.

* * *

 _You know how Rose was being careful? There was a reason to that. Apparently someone must of seen us or something, cause the next week, something bad went down. Really bad…_

* * *

"Come in." The person walked into my office.

"Hi, I have a problem." He said.

"Okay, what's your name and problem?" I asked. ( _Wow. Now I realise that I sounded like a receptionist.)_

"My name is Shard, but I think I'll you should get Rose for my problem."

"Sure Shard, just hold on a sec." I walked through the door that connected our offices.

"Rose? Some guy named Shard need to talk with you." Rose turned around from the masses of paper she was sorting through.

"Okay, but I hope it's quick. I really need to get things sorted here." We walked back into my mini office and continued talking with Shard.

"You see Rose, there are two things that bother me. The first is that I'm unpopular with others." Rose cut in.

"Can't help you there Shard."

"If you would be so kind as to not interrupt. Now the second one you can help with. You see, I disagree with your…style of leadership. I think that I should be in charge.

"Where are you going with this Shard?" Rose asked warily.

"Well, you see, I saw you control Eon." Rose and I glanced nervously at each other.

"So I thought, what power do I have? I practice for a bit and…" he faded out. Then a energy ball appeared in his hands. It was the same kind as Rose's!

"I do wonder how two beautiful ladies such as yourselves can stand to be giving orders instead of taking them." He said darkly. Then he fired. The feeling I received when then energy ball was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I fell into a miniature world of my own, expiring many different emotions all at the same time; fear, shock and even pleasure are just a few. Then I came back to reality. I slowly looked around and realised I wasn't completely in control of my body and emotions, like something was attempting to latch onto the controls of my body.

"Now Rose, why don't you go finish sorting the paper so I can check out my new office."

"S-sure S-Shard." Rose blushed heavily as she spoke. She went back through the connecting door and began sorting the paper again.

"Lavender, how about you come with me?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed my oddly long 'replacement' for Furs. This chapter was about 3K words, which is longer than my average Furs chapter…**

 **Somehow, I only realised whilst doing some minor edits that the abusive theme is shared with E &S, both of which occur during origin stories. Anyway, the Furs chapter will be done by the end of the week, and will be posted on Saturday, as per usual. Leave some feedback, and see you next time.**


End file.
